Simon vs Buffy
castlevania vs buffy the vampire slayer. Which vampire killer can prove to be the best hunter Boomstick: we’re going back on our favorite topic vampire hunters Wiz: like many there have been many who hunt vampires and they live to do it Boomstick: like simon renowned vampire hunter from the 17th century Wiz: and buffy a Slayer that was activated in the late 20th century. Boomstick: he’s wiz and i’m boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Simon Wiz: castles always lived many vampires Boomstick: and whenever there’s a vampire in need of killing just call simon belmont Wiz: Simon grew up hearing stories of his great ancestors who had defeated Dracula, along with those who helped them. As he trained in the ways of the whip, he would often wonder how he compared to these legendary warriors. Boomstick: so he whipped vampires like slaves Wiz: no the whip is a ball and chain Boomstick: no need for this then (throws whip) Wiz: At the age of 22 in 1691, he would be given the opportunity to prove himself worthy of his family's legacy. On Easter Day, 100 years after he was defeated by Christopher Belmont, Count Dracula had returned. He was reawakened by a dark order of humans on Easter Day during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. Boomstick: ah dracula every person’s worst nightmare Wiz: Simon was determined to end the threat of a new reign of terror, and entered Dracula's Castle alone to face the Count. Simon slew Dracula's servants and then faced off against Dracula himself as his ancestors had. Unable to kill him in the battle and unbeknown to Simon at the time, Dracula had managed to place a curse on a wound he inflicted on Simon's back Boomstick: and that curse lived with him forever Wiz: The curse that Dracula had placed upon Simon 7 years ago slowly began to ravage his body. He began to think that his death was near. One night, six years after he returned from the time rift, he was contemplating his situation at his family's cemetery Boomstick: Suddenly, a Mysterious Woman appeared behind Simon standing in the morning mist. She explained to him that this feeling he had was due to a curse that Dracula had placed on him and that his life was in real danger. In order to be free of this curse, he would have to collect Dracula's remains - his nail, heart, rib bone, eyeball, and ring, and burn them all in the ruins of Dracula's castle. While this would defeat him for the time being, she warned him that even this might not be enough to defeat Dracula forever. She then vanished within the mist as mysteriously as she had appeared. And what’s wrong with vampire ladies Wiz: Nothing really Boomstick: That’s a good thing Wiz: Simon resolved to take up this challenge and began his new quest. The land had once again become infested with monsters and the villagers would board up their houses at night and hide from the creatures that would take over their towns. Some villagers, perhaps grateful to be able to help the man who had saved their land from Dracula years earlier, assisted Simon on his quest by offering him advice on where to go next. Boomstick: Others did so for the money and items he would give them in exchange for their goods. Other villagers, perhaps fearful that Dracula's return would be hastened if Simon was successful in gathering his remains, would refuse to help him or offered him misleading information. That’s false adversting Wiz: Simon was able to find each of the remains that had been gathered by Dracula's servants and placed in their strongholds in various mansions throughout the land. He returned to the site of the ruins of Dracula's castle, which was abandoned by humans and monsters alike, and placed his remains there. However, through the power of a sixth body piece, the fang, Dracula was revived. Simon managed to defeat him a second time. This time, he burned his remains and his curse was lifted. He buried what was left of Dracula in a graveyard. He was forever remembered for his bravery Boomstick: After Simon's great effort fighting against Count Dracula, the long-hated Belmont family was reconciled with the residents. Simon was regarded as a life-saver, and people started to look upon him as a hero; little by little, the people started to gather around them. A village, therefore, was formed around the Belmonts. Juste Belmont would later grew up in this environment with his childhood friends Maxim Kischine and Lydie Erlanger Wiz: besides his whips he has a variety of weapons Boomsticks: he has axes, daggers, boomerangs, and fire bombs Wiz: this makes simon a worthy foe Buffy Wiz: teenage girls always do fun things Boomstick: cheerleading, gymnastic, parties the usual Wiz: but buffy summers is a different story. she was called to be the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Buffy was originally living in Los Angeles; but, due to an incident involving a gang of vampires at Hemery High School, she moved to Sunnydale with her mother. There, she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town’s destruction in mid-2003. Boomstick: Initially a reluctant hero who constantly wished for nothing more than a normal life, Buffy eventually grew to embrace her destiny. Buffy was unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refused to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operated as part of a team with her friends the Scooby Gang, and had romantic relationships with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Hey scooby has a partner to deal with vampires now, no offense shaggy Wiz: Buffy was one of the longest-lived Slayers, and returned from death not once, but twice, then coexisting with another Slayer, an act that disrupted the magic surrounding the traditional line. During their war with the First Evil, Buffy enacted a plan to activate every Potential Slayer in the world, abolishing the traditional line of Chosen Ones, before dedicating herself to gathering and training the ever growing number of Slayers. She created the Slayer Organization, protecting the world and Slayers when the supernatural had then became public knowledge. Boomstick: Revealed she had been long involved in an ancient prophecy that would bring about Twilight as a evolution to replace the Earth dimension, Buffy prevented this destroying the Seed of Wonder, thus bringing about the end of magic. She established herself in San Francisco, where she continued her Slayer duties and eventually restored magic on Earth, taking responsibility for its new rules. Ultimately, Buffy was the Slayer that defined the battle of the Reckoning, which allowed Slayers to exist and work towards a better future, changing the course of history up to the 23rd century. Wiz: In childhood, she was close friends with her cousin Celia, and enjoyed playing Power Girl with her. When she was eight, she witnessed Celia’s murder in her hospital bed by Der Kindestod, a demon that killed sick children and who was only visible to those who were ill. Buffy was left with a fear of hospitals after the experience Boomstick: As she grew up, she came to idolize Olympic ice skater Dorothy Hamill, and practiced the sport herself. Her father took her for trick-or-treating until she was twelve. Guess that’s her start to vampire killing Wiz: what Boomstick: gotta start somewhere Wiz: In the fifth grade, she developed a crush on sixth grader Billy Fordham; although the two were friends, he never returned her feelings. Buffy started attending Hemery High School in 1995, where she became a popular cheerleader and was elected both Prom Princess and Fiesta Queen Boomstick: At the age of fifteen, Buffy suddenly began having violent dreams about women from different historical periods slaying monsters. Although she didn’t understand at first, her experiences were soon explained to her when she was approached at school by Merrick Jamison-Smythe, a mysterious man who revealed her destiny as the "Chosen One" and became her first Watcher Wiz: Buffy and Merrick initially butted heads due to his intolerance of her teenaged-girliness; however, the pair eventually gained a mutual fondness for each other as he trained her for battle against the vampire king Lothos. As her increasingly strange behavior alienated her from her peers and her boyfriend Jeffrey Kramer, she befriended fellow outcast Pike. Boomstick: She began relying on him for support after Merrick sacrificed himself to protect her from Lothos. Despite having had very little training, Buffy managed to defeat Lothos and his minions at a school dance. Unfortunately, she burnt down her high school’s gym in the process, for which she was subsequently expelled. Shortly after her expulsion, Buffy and Pike took an impromptu trip to Las Vegas to hunt vampires. That’s a good positive Wiz: Upon their return, Buffy told her parents what had happened at Hemery High and about her destiny as the Slayer. They refused to believe her, thinking instead that she was losing her mind. They made the decision to commit her to an insane asylum. Shortly after her arrival, Buffy realized that it was better not to perpetuate her story, and she was released after a few short weeks. Buffy and her parents never spoke of it again Boomstick: Buffy’s parents, who had been experiencing marital troubles for years, finally divorced, and Buffy moved with her mother to 1630 Revello Drive in Sunnydale, a small town in California. Little did they know that the town was located on a Hellmouth, and that Buffy’s presence there was predestined. Wiz: Buffy enrolled at Sunnydale High School where she became friends with Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg as well as meeting her new Watcher, Rupert Giles. She also met Cordelia Chase, a superficial cheerleader reminiscent of Buffy before she became the Slayer, and Angel, a mysterious and handsome stranger who aided Buffy with cryptic advice. Boomstick: a good one too Wiz: Buffy at first rejected her Slayer duties in favor of a normal life, but was forced into action to stop the vampire ritual known as the Harvest by the Order of Aurelius, a vampire cult under the rule of ancient and power vampire the Master, who was trapped underground in Sunnydale. Boomstick: Together, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Giles formed the Scooby Gang and continued to investigate the various supernatural mysteries that occurred on the Hellmouth. Wishing to have a social life separate from her Slayer duties, Buffy tried out for the cheerleading squad and briefly dated fellow student Owen Thurman, but these attempts at normalcy were quickly thwarted by supernatural activity Wiz: When people’s nightmares began coming true in Sunnydale, Buffy’s guilt over her parents’ divorce manifested and she was briefly transformed into a vampire. When a string of odd occurrences started, making what was believed to be the oncoming apocalypse, Giles warned Buffy that she would eventually be forced to fight the Master as the Hellmouth opened. Boomstick: Upon learning that the infallible Pergamum Codex prophesied her death at the hands of the Master, a saddened and fearful Buffy temporarily quit being the Slayer and contemplated leaving town, but accepted her fate after Willow discovered bodies of their classmates slaughtered inside the school. Wiz: Armed with a crossbow and wearing a prom dress, Buffy descended down the sewers to confront the Master at his lair. Boomstick: Buffy was overpowered and bitten once, discovering it was her that would set the Master free as her Slayer blood gave him the power to do so. The Master then left Buffy to drown in a pool of water in the Master’s dwellings, but Xander resuscitated her, Awakening, Buffy felt much stronger and confronted the Master once more, managing to defeat him and effectively closing the Hellmouth Wiz: Buffy spent the summer with her father in Los Angeles. During her time there she didn’t slay a single vampire, but after her fatal experience she began suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, causing her to obsess over material items like clothes while remaining emotionally distant from others. Boomstick: Upon her return to Sunnydale in the fall, she made her condition obvious by taking out her anger on her slaying-targets and behaving rudely to her friends. She finally recovered emotionally when she destroyed the Master’s skeleton when his remaining followers attempted to resurrect him Wiz: usualy that ends up going wrong Boomstick: In her junior year of high school, Buffy came into conflict with Spike, a vampire renowned for murdering two Slayers previously. Spike and his lover Drusilla were Angel’s former associates, and had come to Sunnydale intent on wreaking havoc on the town. Spike, in particular, wanted to make Buffy his third slayer kill. Wiz: Buffy then reluctantly accepted an alliance with Spike, who had become tired of Angelus’ presence and had no desire to see the world end. When returning home with Spike, she killed a vampire in front of her mother; this forced her to reveal her identity as the Slayer. Boomstick: Joyce reacted badly to the news and the two got into a fight, leading to Joyce giving Buffy a spur-of-the-moment ultimatum where she would be thrown out if she left the house to stop Angelus’ plot. Buffy accepted and returned to the scene of the crime to acquire a mystical sword given to her by Kendra prior to her death. The school’s Principal Snyder then arrived and expelled her. Wiz: Buffy confronted Angelus and tried to prevent him from opening a vortex to a hell dimension, while Willow cast the spell to re-ensoul Angel. Though the spell was successful, Angelus had already opened the vortex, and Buffy was forced to tearfully drive the sword through the Angel’s chest seconds after his re-ensoulment, sending him through the vortex to the hell dimension before he could even remember Angelus’ siege against her. Boomstick: Traumatized and alone, Buffy then boarded a bus out of Sunnydale and escaped to Los Angeles Wiz: In L.A., Buffy spent the summer waiting tables in a diner under a false identity (her middle name, Anne), trying to turn her back on her destiny. However, after rescuing a runaway from a hell dimension which struck her into battle mode, Buffy returned to Sunnydale to face her own demons Boomstick: Buffy had some difficulties reconnecting with her mother and friends which culminated in them having a big argument in the middle of her welcome back party after she was caught trying to run away once more. Buffy eventually reconciled with her friends and family following a zombie attack during the party. Buffy was also released from the charges against her and let back into Sunnydale High even though Snyder initially prevented her return from happening before being overruled by the School Board. Wiz: Faith became increasingly alienated from the Scoobies and found a friend in the affable yet sinister Mayor of Sunnydale Richard Wilkins, who was preparing to become an Old One on the Sunnydale High Graduation Day and devour the student body. As the Mayor relied on Faith to help him prepare for his ascension, Buffy worked first to thwart his plans, then to organize a resistance. Faith impeded these efforts by poisoning Angel with Killer of the Dead, leaving him on the verge of death; when the Watchers Council refused to help on the grounds that Angel was a vampire, a furious and disgusted Buffy chose to stop following the Council’s orders altogether, severing all ties with them. Boomstick: When the Scoobies learned that only the blood of a Slayer could save Angel’s life, Buffy attempted to sacrifice Faith to save him, willing to kill a human in this case. Their battle left Faith in a seemingly-permanent coma, and Buffy ultimately saved Angel by offering him her own blood. Wiz: Buffy then led her classmates in a climactic battle against the Mayor, ascended into the Olvikan, and his minions, which culminated in an explosion that destroyed the Mayor as well as the school. After the smoke cleared, Angel left for Los Angeles so that Buffy could try to have a more normal life without him Boomstick: After the explosive events of her high school graduation, Buffy experienced difficulties adjusting to life as a college freshman at University of California, Sunnydale She was injured during an encounter with a group of on-campus vampires, and came off as unstable to her friends when she suspected her unpleasant roommate Kathy Newman to be demon (which she was eventually proven correct in her assumption), and she began rooming with Willow after the Mok'tagar demon departure Wiz: Her troubles were only worsened by Angel’s recent departure, and she sought comfort with fellow student Parker Abrams, and slept with him a few weeks after meeting him. He then brushed her off as a one-night stand despite having made her believe that this was the start of a new relationship. Her experience with Parker was made more difficult by Spike, who had returned to Sunnydale after Drusilla left him once again. He uncovered the Gem of Amara — a ring that made any vampire who wore it invulnerable to vampiric weaknesses — and attacked her on campus. Though she managed to defeat him and take the ring back, Spike escaped into the sewers. At Buffy’s request, Oz delivered the Gem to Angel in Los Angeles Boomstick: Angel subsequently returned to Sunnydale to apologize, and after running afoul of the Initiative in the process, succeeded in mending things with Buffy, with both sides admitting that they had been wrong. Riley, who had been torn between the Scooby Gang and the Initiative for some time, eventually turned his back on the corrupt organization to join Buffy after helping them save Oz from the Initiative complex. She should do it for a scooby snack that always works. Wiz: Having been drifting apart for the previous year, the existing tensions between Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander reached their boiling point when Spike, wanting to have the chip removed from his head, exploited them to turn the gang against each other as part of Adam’s plan. When Spike let too much information about the plot slip during an encounter with Buffy, it caused the Scoobies to reconcile; then, with the enjoining spell, they combined their essences within Buffy’s body, allowing her to destroy Adam. Boomstick: The Scoobies, helped by Riley and Spike, subsequently helped save the Initiative’s soldiers from the rampaging demon hordes within the complex; the Initiative was subsequently closed down by the U.S. government, and Riley was honorably discharged from the military. The four were later attacked in their dreams by the first Slayer, Sineya, who was offended by their use of the adjoining spell to defeat Adam; Buffy promptly rejected Sineya’s insistence that the Slayer work alone without friends Wiz: Soon after her confrontation with Sineya, Buffy started to wonder about what it meant to be the Slayer and this encouraged her to start patrolling every night. On one of these patrols she encountered the world-renowned vampire Dracula, who had traveled to Sunnydale with the intention of making the legendary warrior his bride. Buffy among others was at first left powerless to Dracula’s unique "thrall", but managed to overcome his control over her and forced him to leave town. Boomstick: Her battle against the infamous Count combined with her encounter with the first Slayer made Buffy realize the inherent "darkness" behind the Slayer legend and made her want to learn more about the other slayers. She began to fully accept her duty as the Slayer for the first time in her life, and enlisted Giles to put her through more extensive training in order to make her a better Slayer Wiz: Meanwhile, a younger sister, Dawn Summers, had mysteriously appeared in the Summers’ household; her existence had been seamlessly integrated into the memories of all those she had ever known. After casting a spell on herself in the hopes of discovering the mystical source of an illness she believed her mother was blighted by, Buffy discovered that Dawn was not her sister at all, but rather a ball of magical energy known as the Key capable of opening interdimensional portals. Boomstick: A group of monks had caused the Key to take human shape in order to protect it from a mentally unstable higher being known as Glorificus; they had chosen to put the Key in the Slayer’s care, as a sister, in the hopes that she would protect it with her life. Though Buffy was understandably skeptical of Dawn when she learned that she had been fabricated and integrated into her life without her prior knowledge, she quickly came to accept her responsibility as Dawn’s protector, not because she felt obliged to carry out the monks’ wishes, but because she slowly realized that she truly did love her sister, regardless of the circumstances of her existence Wiz: Although she knew that Dawn’s death would destroy Glory’s plan for good, Buffy refused to allow her sister to be harmed. She prepared for the battle with the Scoobies; whilst retrieving weapons from her house, she granted Spike permission to enter again, after which he expressed his gratitude to her for treating him "like a man." Boomstick: Buffy and the others subsequently attacked Glory’s stronghold in full force. Willow weakened Glory’s mentality, while Xander hit her with a wrecking ball and Buffy beat her repeatedly with Olaf the Troll God's Enchanted Hammer, before she finally reverted to Ben’s weaker form. Not wanting to kill an innocent human, Buffy allowed Ben to live, warning him not to go after Dawn again. Giles, however, knew that Glory would rise again and killed Ben with his own hands, thus destroying her. Wiz: Spike climbed the tower where the ritual was to be performed in an attempt to rescue Dawn, but was outmaneuvered and thrown off the tower by Doc, secretly one of Glory’s followers. Despite all the Scoobies’ best efforts, Dawn’s blood had already been used to open the interdimensional portal by the time Buffy reached her atop the tower. Boomstick: Dawn offered to sacrifice herself in order to stop the ritual, but Buffy, who at that moment understood the meaning behind Sineya’s message, chose instead to sacrifice herself for the good of the world. She leaped into the portal — her blood, which Dawn’s had been modeled after, effectively closed the rift. Buffy’s allies stood over her body and wept openly. She was buried on the outskirts of Sunnydale with the epitaph: "She saved the world. A lot." Finally able to rest, she ascended to another dimension, where she apparently found peace Wiz: Several months later, Buffy was resurrected by her friends who had feared that her spirit had been trapped in a hell dimension due to the mystical circumstances of her death. In reality, she had been allowed to move onto heaven, where she had apparently found peace and happiness. Boomstick: After crawling from the depths of her own grave, Buffy aimlessly wandered the streets of Sunnydale before being found and taken back to her house by Dawn. Buffy was comforted by Spike, who had been serving as Dawn’s protector and sitter in Buffy’s absence and officially joined the Scooby Gang in Buffy’s absence. Wiz: Her transition back to life was very difficult; she experienced an overwhelming sense of loss after being as she put it ripped out of heaven and thrust back into a world of pain. She had to take back her duties as the Slayer, and deal with the everyday responsibilities of raising Dawn, working and paying bills. She attempted to keep the secret that she had been in heaven from her friends, not wanting them to share in her grief, and confided only in Spike, though the truth ultimately came out when she was under the influence of the demon Sweet. Buffy’s depression worsened when Giles left Sunnydale and returned to England when she became overly dependent on him Boomstick: In the ensuing battle, the Magic Box was destroyed and Willow tried to kill Andrew and Jonathan with a homing fireball which Buffy managed to stop, though this resulted in Dawn and herself being trapped underground in the cemetery where the fireball impacted. Wiz: Willow then tried to destroy the whole world to end everybody’s pain, which caused a number of demons to spawn and attack Buffy and Dawn. Xander finally got through to Willow in the end. The trauma of Tara’s death, Willow nearly destroying the world and seeing Dawn’s showing her proficiency with a sword allowed Buffy to realize that life was worth living after all. With that, Buffy promised to stop her self-destructive behavior in order to be there for Dawn when Dawn needed her; with this crisis resolved, Buffy was finally ready to live again Boomstick: When Dawn enrolled in the recently rebuilt Sunnydale High as a freshman, Buffy was offered a job as guidance counselor by Principal Robin Wood, which she gratefully accepted. Initially, she found it to be an unfulfilling experience, as she was unable to connect with any of the students that came to her for advice, many of them having trivial reasons. Wiz: She soon became concerned when a girl with psychic powers, Cassie Newton, came to her claiming she would soon die. Buffy at first thought she was suicidal, but after learning it was an upcoming event, she saved her from being sacrificed by a group of demon-worshiping students. Afterwards, Buffy discovered that Cassie would actually die from a congenital heart condition. Cassie would be the first of numerous young women Buffy wouldn’t be able to save in the following months Boomstick: Meanwhile, Buffy had discovered that Spike was living in the basement of the high school. Though at first taken aback by his madness, she eventually came to realize that he had regained his soul in order to prove himself to her. Recognizing that he had changed, she brought him out of the basement and helped him to recover. Wiz: It eventually became apparent that he was being controlled by an evil force to feed on, kill and sire humans in town. Buffy tied Spike to a chair in order to prohibit him from moving; after he went into a frenzy and attacked Andrew Wells, she chained him in her basement. When he begged her to kill him, she refused, and expressed her belief in him. He was later kidnapped by the agents of the First Evil. The First’s minions had been tracking down and killing Potential Slayers in an attempt to abolish the entire Slayer chain. These Potentials were brought to Sunnydale for protection and training at Buffy’s home; the house was quickly overrun with teenage Potentials. Boomstick: Meanwhile, in the midst of mourning Anya’s death, Xander had once again fallen under Dracula’s thrall. Buffy was left with no choice but to break into the elder vampire’s castle and convince him to let his "manservant" go. When he returned, he resumed his place in Buffy’s team. Wiz: Encompassing both mystics and a wide technological army, as well as countless new Slayers, the Scoobies expanded to keep watch on demonic threats on a global scale. Although it counted with voluntary donors, Buffy funded this organization’s great expenses by robbing a Swiss bank with the help of several of her fellow Slayers, which she later reasoned had been a victimless crime because of the bank’s insurance. Buffy was forced to create decoys of herself to divert enemy attention: one in Rome, supposedly dating the Immortal, and the other underground; not even former allies namely, Angel were made aware of her true location Boomstick: The Scooby Gang traveled to the ruins of Sunnydale, where they were confronted by the Master, resurrected and protecting the Seed. Taking possession of Angel, Twilight killed the Master, battled Buffy, and murdered Giles to prevent him from destroying the Seed; however, a grief-stricken Buffy succeeded where Giles had failed and smashed the Seed, defeating Twilight and putting an end to magic on Earth. Boomstick: Still in a state of despair and hopelessness, Buffy recuperated enough to prevent Xander from murdering Angel, pleading to him that she couldn’t handle losing anyone else close to her but most of all, she could not lose Xander by betraying his very being if he went through with this Wiz: With magic cut off from Earth, the Slayer organization disbanded and Buffy returned to relative civilian life. The government continued to monitor the remaining Slayers, although most of them no longer identified as such. Giles left the majority of his assets to Faith in his will; Buffy’s only inheritance was Vampyr, the book he presented her with on their first meeting. Faith interpreted this as Giles’ belief that Buffy was the one and only Slayer. Boomstick: Four months after the destruction of the Seed, Buffy was a guest in Xander and Dawn's apartment in San Francisco, while working as a waitress at the coffee shop Pick Me Up. Willow told Buffy she had robbed the Earth of its heart by destroying the Seed; however, Spike assured her that nobody else could have acted better under the circumstances. When confronted with three Slayers angry at her for betraying the cause, Buffy asserted herself and focused on her mission, hoping that she had still managed to make some positive change to the world Wiz: After a while, Buffy moved out of Xander and Dawn’s apartment in favor of her own place, which she shared with two new roommates, Anaheed and Tumble. During her housewarming party, Buffy experienced a night of wild, unprecedented drinking — unable to recall the events of the previous evening the following day, she made slow attempts to piece together her memories while going about her daily business. Spike, who had also relocated to San Francisco ensuing the destruction of the Seed, continuously warned her about a new evil force stalking her, while Willow desperately tried to make Buffy realize the consequences of shattering the earth’s literal "spark of creation Boomstick: Later, after Buffy saved a young man who was under attack by a vampire, she was suddenly arrested by the San Francisco detectives Robert Dowling and Miranda Cheung, who had recently discovered a large number of dead bodies, and had theorized they they belonged to vampires. Though both detectives decided not to free Buffy until she gave them the answers they desired, Buffy managed to escape custody, and became a fugitive from the law as a result Wiz: Buffy proceeded to battle against Simone, who expressed her intense hatred of her since she was the one who turned her into a Slayer when she never wanted to be one. Buffy ignored it, realizing how much stronger Simone was after she became a slayer-vampire. Boomstick: However, a burst of magical energy incinerated Maloker, but Willow was able to save Buffy, Xander, and the surviving members of the Council. As they made their escape, Simone attacked them and dragged Buffy off, determined to kill her once and for all. In the ensuing skirmish, Simone nearly beheaded Buffy, but only succeeded in cutting off most of her hair. Gaining the upper hand, Buffy told Simone that she regretted ever making her a Slayer before staking her with the Scythe and making her way out of the Well. Wiz: Upon her escape, Buffy discovered from Willow that a new Seed of Wonder had formed and restored Earth’s magic, but both Severin and Illyria sacrificed themselves in the process of doing so. Assuring that they would not let their deaths be in vain, the group returned to San Francisco to save Dawn. Boomstick: Succeeding the ritual to restore Dawn, Buffy proceeded to thank Spike for watching over her sister, and forgave Xander for his alliance with Simone. When she and Willow decided to check the Vampyr book, they were shocked to discover that its pages were completely blank, leaving Buffy to wonder exactly what they did in the Deeper Well Wiz: Buffy and the others went to Santa Rosita to deal with the last zompires, and was assisted by Vicki and a group of new vampires, discovering the consequence from the return of magic. As soon as the zompires were extinguished, the vampires turned against the Slayer. The Scooby Gang then counted on the sudden assistance of Deepscan, with Kennedy, Faith, Leah, Holly, and Giles, who revealed himself resurrected in an emotional reunion Boomstick: Returning to San Francisco, the Scoobies discovered the new magic of this world was still undefined, with Buffy’s allies learning that they could write new rules for magic in the Vampyr book, such as preventing the vampires from using their new powers in daylight, or Clem making unicorns real for Harmony Wiz: This choice, though, wasn’t easy, as Buffy ended up taking her anger and frustration on her friends, in special on his boyfriend Spike. Saddened he wanted to help but only making her angry, Spike suggested them to break up. He pointed his inability to give her a normal life despite his want, and it’d be easier for the to call things off before it hurts worse later. Buffy immediately stopped crying and disagreed with him, and asked him to follow her in her mission and hit the road. Boomstick: She met with various demons and vampires she had allied himself before, and counted with their help to take D’Hoffryn new powers away. With the time, Buffy agreed it would be easier to break up indeed, but it wasn’t right; she could’ve had a normal relationship with Riley, but it didn’t erase other challenges, as nothing would ever be perfect. Buffy declared that they together was something she didn’t want to lose without a fight, and she wanted to give it a try. Wiz: After Buffy and the Scooby Gang had their morals back, and D’Hoffryn had to run away from the fight, Buffy finally used the book in her favor: giving her own sister the possibility to manifest her Key powers in any dimension. With D’Hoffryn defeated, Buffy assembled a new Magic Council, consisting of her allies and potential adversaries to supervise the magic, and herself as the president Boomstick: donald trump is a danger to us all Wiz: Buffy was arguably the most powerful and successful Slayer to have existed, as seen through her long-Slayer lived-life and numerous victories. A contributing factor to this was the emotional connections she formed, thus increasing her will to live which is in contrast to previous slayers who were disconnected from everyone, giving them little to live for. As a Slayer, Buffy had the normal powers that came with the role, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, accelerated healing, and the following Boomstick: As with every Slayer, Buffy possessed a natural proficiency with virtually all forms of weaponry and unarmed combat styles, and in addition to this she had years of combat training to hone in her skills using various marital arts particularly jiu jitsu and aikido. Buffy tended towards a more improvisational approach to fighting, utilizing her emotions and anything in her environment that could help best her enemy. Wiz: Her insistence to "go with the flow" during fights was sometimes looked down upon by others who considered her technique too "sloppy", but Buffy believed this gave her the upper hand. Even without her Slayer powers, Buffy retained her fighting skills and years of training; when temporarily stripped of her powers in the Supernatural Crisis Act, she was able to take on a human MMA fighter and defeat him Boomstick: and people say girls can’t box Wiz: Slayers possessed a heightened awareness of their surroundings, allowing them, with experience, to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. As example of this, Buffy was able to pinpoint the position of invisible Marcie Ross by standing silently for a few seconds before landing a perfect punch; throw a ball at Giles after being spun while blindfolded; and sensed a trio of invisible demons quietly entering the room, alerted just in time to turn around and block an attack. Boomstick: However, Buffy never fully developed the Slayer power to sense supernatural activity, not knowing Angel and Willow were vampires until they revealed their demonic visage. Buffy normally relying on her wits to discern demons and vampires from humans, such as dated clothing indicating an immortal creature Wiz: This link collected the memories of all past Slayers, experiences helped hone their skills and aid them in future battles. It allowed as well a communication between coexisting Slayers through dreams, as Buffy and Faith shared several dreams when Faith was in a coma, providing the first cryptic reference to Dawn’s arrival and Buffy’s own death Boomstick: This ability allowed Buffy to foresee events such as various of her foes for her first year in Sunnydale, Angel’s transformation into Angelus, Jenny Calendar’s deception, the arrival of the Gentlemen, and the deaths of the Potentials Slayers by the Harbingers of Death Wiz: Although she was sometimes considered a dumb blonde by herself and others, Buffy frequently showed herself to be quite intelligent, possessing strong leadership skills and having a natural flair for tactical planning. Boomstick: Prominent examples of Buffy’s intelligence included her near-perfect S.A.T. score, her defeat of Zachary Kralik by using his dependency on anti-psychotic medication against him, her quick deduction of the Buffybot’s true nature, her rapid deduction of Riley’s affiliation to the Initiative based on weeks of evidence, and her immediate realization of Katrina Silber’s true murderer upon hearing her name at the police station Wiz: In addition to the common Slayer powers, Buffy had gained other abilities through spells. After becoming leader to the activated Slayers, Xander commented that Buffy had some degree of mystical protection over her then, at least while she slept. Boomstick: To that end, her protection meant even daggers split apart so as not to pierce her skin. After years in their friendship and alliance, Buffy was able to initiate a telepathic conversation with Willow. Their connection was strong to the point that even when unconscious, Willow could channel an amount of her power at will through Buffy, allowing her to conjure up a shield and a fist-enhancing gauntlet made out of green magical energy Wiz: Buffy had possession of other abilities for brief periods of time. When Billy Palmer's astral projection caused people's nightmares to manifest throughout Sunnydale, Buffy's worst nightmare came true when she was sired by the Master. As a "Slaypire," Buffy had the combined powers of a Slayer and a vampire, making her stronger than either, and proved it by easily fighting off the Ugly Man, who she was no match for prior to being sired. Buffy was returned to normal when she defeated the Ugly Man, allowing Billy to wake up from his coma. Boomstick: In high school, Buffy received an aspect of a demon that she killed, and gained the ability to hear the thoughts of others (although not vampires, which leave no reflection in the mind). She became unable to control all of the thoughts in her head, but a potion containing the heart of a demon of this species cleaned her of the ability. In order to defeat Adam, Buffy became the focus of a complex spell that drew on the pure source of the Slayer’s power and briefly gave her the combined abilities of Xander, Willow, and Giles. Wiz: Through Sineya, her original Slayer powers were increased to far greater levels, gained incredibly potent magical abilities, and had access to Giles’ extensive knowledge of hand to hand combat and spells. For example, she fried Adam’s bullets in the air, turned a missile into a dove, punched through Adam’s armored hide, and ripped out his radioactive uranium power core without ill effects. Boomstick: The spell faded immediately after Buffy defeated the nearly invincible Adam. Shortly after her resurrection, Buffy was accidentally rendered invisible by the Trio. At first, she enjoyed her new ability, before she learned that her life was in danger. Willow reverses the effects when she gets a hold of the Trio’s invisibility ray. Near the end of the Twilight crisis, Buffy gained a multitude of new powers: her strength, speed, agility, and reflexes were greatly enhanced, and she developed telescopic vision, superhuman hearing, flight, and a level of invulnerability. Wiz: These abilities were granted to her by the Universe as a reward for changing the world and the balance of the grand design. According to Twilight, Buffy’s powers could only be activated if she was completely focused on her goal, resulting in Angel assuming the identity of the masked Twilight in order to provide an enemy for Buffy to fight to trigger her "evolution". Buffy returned to her original power levels and limitations after the destruction of the Seed. Boomstick: In order to fight Joanna Wise, who had turned herself into a magic-infused cyborg much stronger than a Slayer, Buffy was the focus of a spell reversing the activation of all the Slayers in the world, returning to her the power she had shared with Potentials in 2003 and grew in each of them. Wiz: Notably, it gave Buffy the ability to cut magic with the Scythe, resist an attack of Rain of Death, overpower Wise’s strength, survive the burning from her spells, and heal from severe wounds within days. After defeating Wise and eventually healing herself, Buffy and Willow returned all the power back Boomstick: she is no joke Buffy: I’m the thing that monsters have nightmares about death battle conculsion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Crich21